Why you made me stay
by Kopago the Hybrid
Summary: My spin on what if Blake wanted to leave Beacon instead of staying. M for heavy lime. Bumblebee(main) and RubyxJaunexPyrrha.


"That's it? You're leaving Beacon, RWBY?"

"Yes. I can not be here Yang, this place isn't where I am belong."

"That is the dumbest reason I have ever hear."

"You know Weiss doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Forget Weiss. She is too full of herself, you got other things to do."

"Name me one person that would want me to stay."

". . ."

"I leaving." Turning away from Yang, Blake walk to the air bus hanger. Not ever five steps when Yang fire her Ember Celica at Blake but the aim was off to make sure it doesn't hurt Blake.

"Me! I will miss you, you are not just a team mate or partner. You are my friend." Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. "You get on that bus and I will track you down and bring you back."

Turning back around to look at Yang, Blake can see the blonde of destruction crying. No one ever seen the Yellow Flying Dragon cry before. "You'll miss me?" Blake couldn't remember the last human that said that they will miss her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Yang smile the best she can. "Yes, more then anything." Jumping into Blake's arms is a given but Yang's surprise for Blake is a kiss on the lips.

Blake's eye pop open from the contact of the kiss. 'Yang's kiss. . .kiss. . .kissing me!' Petrified, Blake wants to kiss Yang back but a part of her keep saying no because she is a fauna and shouldn't be in love with a human.

Pulling away, Yang can feel the nervousness from Blake. "Sorry Blake, don't know what came. . ." Blake doesn't want to lose the one person that cares about her, pushing herself back into Yang's arms. "Should have done this sooner." Blake nozzle her head into Yang's neck and Yang wrap her arms around Blake in a loving embrace. "Hey Blake?"

"Yes Yang?"

"Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Blake pull her head away and stare at Yang.

"Are you asking me to. . .?"

"What? No!" Whatever Blake is thinking it is not the same as Yang. "I may be bi, but I am not the type to go all the way on the first night."

"Just making sure you aren't using me and you're bi?"

"Yeah, but only for you." Yang hoped that a hunk of a guy was on her team but Blake is just as good as Ren or the others. You can't have everything.

From the roof top a young monkey fauna watch in disappointment. "So much for having a traveling companion. More bananas for me." Jumping down and grabbing the edge to position himself to use the town as the jungles. "That blonde hair chick is kinda hot, maybe I can get a date from her." Sun Wukong begins his run though the town.

On the way back to the dorm Yang and Blake hands are intertwine with Blake resting her head on Yang's shoulder. "Thank you for coming to stop me from leaving."

"I was not letting my girl walk away before I can do something." Yang place a small kiss on Blake's head which cause Blake's ears twitch. "I am going to have so much fun with you later."

"Yang!" Outspoken much. "You said you don't go all the way on the first night."

"True," Yang pull Blake in for a light kiss. "but didn't say a thing about teasing." A light blush flash on Blake's cheeks. "Plus this will be the first time I sleep with my girlfriend." That grin easily spells Blake's doom on any sleep for a while.

"Weiss will kill us and Ruby will question your sexuality."

"I don't care." Running ahead that Blake stumble to almost being drag back to the dorm. "I got a sexy kitty for a girlfriend, don't need anything else."

"Yang." Poker face. The trip back to the dorm was full with giggles and laughter. Not caring if a teacher was awake, the two enjoyed the night stroll of the campus. One could say that this is the first date of Yang and Blake as lovers.

Returning to their room, they notice Weiss and Ruby are asleep. Ruby must be having a good dream since she is mumbling about the blonde hair geek across the hall. Weiss sleeps like the princess that she is, quiet. Blake walk to the closest to change into her nightgown, when she remove the last of her clothes. Yang snake her arms around Blake's stomach. "Yang, can you please put on a thicker shirt. I can feel your nipples." Not that Blake mind but it's to early for this much intimacy.

"I would but," Why does Blake feel like this won't end well. "I'm not wearing a shirt." Prepare for all hell to break loose. Blake hopes that Yang is wearing something. "You can keep the panty on for now, I want to take them off myself." There it is. Praying that Yang have some form of clothing on, Blake quickly slide a hand to Yang's waist where she can feel a string like marital which means that Yang is wearing a thong. "Copping a feel are we?" Some things are best left unknown and that was one of them. "You are making it hard to not take you now instead of on the bed." Yang is playing with the waistband of Blake's panty.

"Je vais donc vous ramener pour cela."(I am so going to get you back for this.)

As if the situation isn't bad enough, the French drove Yang past the breaking point of holding back. "Ahh, boner!" Blake got turn around and push against a wall, Yang waste no time claiming Blake's lips. Blake try to push Yang off her but have no strength, all the adrenaline is going to to the wrong place. Yang use the moment to take advantage of the helpless fauna.

Blake wants to get away but is pin to the wall, she knows this is wrong but feels right. Yang final start to kiss Blake's neck. "Yang. . .ah. . .please stop. . .ah. . .we'll wake. . .ah. . .Weiss and. . .ah. . .Ruby. . .ah." The relentless attack by Yang makes it hard for Blake to keep her voice low. The more Yang moves, the more friction Yang's breasts and leg put on Blake's body. "Yang. . .ah. . .I won't last. . .long. . .ah. . .Yang."

Waking up to the sound of Yang forcing herself on an innocent girl. Turning on the lamp Weiss is shock to find Yang and Blake. "Yang! Will you leave the. . .Blake?"

Ruby sitting up and rubbing her eyes still half asleep. "What's with the moaning?" Eyes done adjusting, Rudy notice Yang and a flush Blake both in their panties. The sight made the young girl's eyes grow as her skin turn pale white. "Wha. . .?" There go the poor soul's innocents.

"That's it," Weiss got out of bed and grab the half dead Ruby out of her bed, dragging the lifeless girl to the door. "we will be with Pyrrha and the others." Opening the door of their room, Weiss toss Ruby outside as Weiss herself step out slamming the door shut.

Yang let go of Blake to stop Weiss. "Wait!" Turning around away Blake give the fauna girl a chance to catch her breath.

Yang is a few steps from Blake as the hot and bother fauna pounce on the unexpecting blonde. "Temps de retour." (Payback time.) Blake waste no time returning the treatment that she received back to her prey.

Knocking on the door of team JNPR, Weiss wants to go back to sleep while Ruby lay on the floor trying to understand what she saw with Yang and Blake. Yang has always been a party girl who have a thing for sexy guys, to see her forcing herself on another girl; even Blake of all people. The door open up as Jaune rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Weiss pick up the near lifeless body of Ruby and thrust her right into Jaune's chest. Ruby feeling this familiar chest of Jaune brought life back to her as she wraps her arms around her crush. "We need a place to sleep." Moans and screams can be heard from the other side of team RWBY's door. Pyrrha and Nora wakes from the noise, didn't take long for Pyrrha to notice small arms around Jaune. Ruby and Pyrrha got along fine but when it came to Jaune Arc, you want to be on the next air bus to anywhere but where they are.

Getting out of bed and walking to her leader, Pyrrha can feel her jealousy towards Ruby burn more and more every second. Pyrrha may be a star in the world but in Jaune's eyes she is a partner, teammate and friend. Grabbing Ruby by the back of her shirt and pull the little girl off Jaune. "It's your call Jaune." 'As long as this brat is nowhere near your bed.'

"Just like the first night we all had. Sleepover!" Nora will be Nora.

Not knowing who to be more scared of Jaune have to make a choice. "Pyrrha, Nora? Mind if Ruby and Weiss share a bed with you?" If you are going to die, die like a man.

Jumping for joy, Nora grab Weiss' arm. "Come on whity, this will be so much fun." Maybe Jaune should have ask Nora to share her bed with Ruby first, too late now.

If the tension isn't bad enough, having Ruby and Pyrrha share a bed will be Jaune's downfall. "Night team. Ruby, Weiss."

"Night Jaune." Ruby and Pyrrha got in bed but sleep doesn't come easy for them. No words are spoken as the starring contest turn into a quiet insult throwing challenge. Even with all the noise, Ren sleeps through it as if it's not happening. Nora always wants to know why she can't wake Ren up and Jaune asked for lessons once. In Ren's dream he is sitting on a rock meditating as a waterfall cascades behind him, allowing Ren to be a heavy sleeper.

Morning sun shine through the window of team JNPR as Ren is the first to wake. Looking at his other teammates beds, he notice that there are two additional bodies in the room. "What did I miss last night?" Getting up and out of bed he walk to the closet that he and Jaune shares. "Better ask Jaune on our way to breakfast." Changing into his casual clothes.

Jaune is getting shake. "Huh?" He notice Ren is dress. "What time is it?"

"8:00"

Getting out of bed, Jaune notice that Ruby and Pyrrha are still in the same bed. "Thanks, meet you outside." Ren give Jaune a nod as the Asian leaves the dorm room. Getting out of bed he notice that Ruby and Pyrrha are alive and didn't try to get in his bed. At the closet, Jaune's thoughts start to run as he got dress. They both been doing their best to help Jaune, Ruby thought of this dodging game where she would try and hug him and he would have to evade it. Pyrrha have been helping Jaune with combat training so he can be a better hunter. Jaune knows he will have to pick one but which one, the younger girl who is his first friend here or his partner who he had no idea was famous. Once finish changing, he leaves the room and meet up with Ren as both of them head for the cafeteria with much to talk about.

Inside the RWBY room, Blake is trying her best to ignore the birds chirping outside, no matter how tired she is her body feels ease and relax. If there is one thing Yang learn it's that faunus can get frisky when tease to much, which ended with both girls being naked in Blake's bed. "Stupid birds." Shifting her position, she look at the clock on the night stand. "Yang, sweetie. It's time to wake up." Mumbles is all she received from her lover. There is one opinion Blake can try but it can also backfire. "Yang, if you don't get up now I will continue where we left off last night." Grabbing and messaging one of Yang's breast.

Feeling the hand of her loving kitty, Yang's eyes snap open. Grabbing the shoulders of the fauna and pushing her away. "Oh no you don't. After the fucking you gave me, I'll be screwed if I had any more." If female faunus are that wild in the moment then what are male faunus like in bed?

Drooping her ears and pouting her lips. "I want to have some fun Yang."

"No Blakey."

"Fine then, get dress so we can get breakfast." Giving Yang's breast one last squeeze, Blake gets out of bed and walk to the closest that she shares with Yang.

Didn't take Yang long to get out of bed herself. "We got a lot of explaining to do." Its not uncommon for some partners to fall in love, it's the fact that Yang is human and Blake is a fauna. Those relationships are look down upon, but Blake can hide her cat ears so she looks human. Walking up behind Blake and wrapping arms around the fauna's stomach, Yang rest her head on Blake's shoulder. "I love you Blake."

Blake is shocked that Yang is being sincere on her statement, normally Yang is wild or funny but not now. This is a new side of Yang that surprise Blake, noticing a strange breathing pattern that is similar to someone about to cry. The fauna lean her head on the human and place her hands on top of the ones on her stomach. "I love you too Yang, what's wrong?"

"I. . .I. . ." Yang is having trouble finding the right words. "I don't know what came over me last night." What is Yang talking about? "I enjoy having you as my partner, we are like two sides of the same coin." Where is this going? "Promise me that you won't leave without saying goodbye."

Blake is getting confuse on Yang's words, it almost sounds like a confession. "Yang, sweetie?"

"I need some time to think." Yang releases her hold on Blake. Quickly putting her clothes on Yang's mind just keep on play last night over and over. "Sorry."

This strange reaction startled Blake. "Yang?" Blake got no response, Yang finish getting dress and walk out the door. What is going on with Yang is anyone's guess. Blake got dress, walk over to her bed and grab the pillow. Yang's scent still clings to the pillow as Blake holds it close to her chest and stares out the window. "What is with you?"

A/N: Depending on how my brain will come up with ideas for another story that I started months ago but never finish chapter 1, I may not update this story for a while. I never wanted to write this story anyways, blame Monty and Arryn. One more thing, there will be _**NO**_ RubyxWeiss shipping here only friends.


End file.
